


say what you mean 'cause you might get it

by mischief_managed



Series: positions [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, there's a moment that feels very dakota johnson vs. ellen and i hope y'all catch it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief_managed/pseuds/mischief_managed
Summary: Lev liked Yaku. Lev caught feelings.Yaku scowled at how much sleep he lost on that simple conclusion.He should’ve known, honestly – here he was making Lev out to be the oblivious one, but it was Yaku the whole time. This couldn’t have been the first time Lev had gone out of his way for Yaku or taken the time to make sure he felt good. But it was almost indistinguishable because for all the ways Lev was unaware of his surroundings, or didn’t know how to read the room, he always went above and beyond for people he cared about. He was affectionate and kind, and ever so genuine.
Relationships: Haiba Lev & Yaku Morisuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Series: positions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017465
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	say what you mean 'cause you might get it

**Author's Note:**

> wooo part 3 of positions!! writing these have been super fun because I've never written so much in the span of like 3 weeks before, so ngl I'm pretty proud of myself
> 
> title is from 'motive' by ariana grande ft. doja cat (and this would honestly be one of my faves on the album if doja cat wasn't on it and I said what I said)
> 
> shoutout to [magentaful](http://twitter.com/magentaful) for helping me get through the blocks with this ilysm

**_[Thursday, 2:55 am]_ **

There was a naked silver-haired giant sleeping next to Yaku.

Usually, there was nothing out of the ordinary with that statement – Yaku and Lev had been hooking up for some time now, finally letting the tension they’d held onto for so long take them somewhere now that they’d both grown up a bit and Lev started university. 

But there was something _different_ about tonight, and it was bothering Yaku so deeply that he couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t shake the feeling, and the inability to sleep it off was actually extremely annoying – after the long day of classes and practice, there was no reason for Yaku not to be knocked out. But instead, he was still wide awake at three in the morning attempting to figure out what the fuck just happened. He kept playing out the day’s events in his head.

**_[Wednesday, 5:06 pm]_ **

Yaku texted Lev a few minutes after volleyball practice had ended asking if he’d want to come over that night. Practice had been rather grueling, and it was almost final exam season so stress was beginning to take its toll on Yaku. Sex was good therapy (and a great distraction), and Lev was reliable and eager to please.

Lev showed up at Yaku’s place an hour later with a bright grin on his face and stir-fried vegetables. 

“I know it’s your favorite, Yaku-san! You said you were really tired today, so I wanted to cheer you up!” Lev had been so earnest and cheery, and Yaku’s heart caught in his throat at the gesture. But he couldn’t let Lev know that, so he simply let the taller man into his apartment with a quiet note of thanks. 

**_[Thursday, 2:59 am]_ **

Yaku kicked himself internally again. _This isn’t the first time he’s brought you food, this is nothing to worry about. Why the hell are you so tied up over it?_ Yaku thought to himself, bringing his blanket up closer to his neck. Lev shifted next to him, and though it was the lightest touch, it felt like he’d moved so much more under Yaku’s hyperactive senses, and reflexively, Yaku went stiff.

**_[Wednesday, 6:10 pm]_ **

Yaku had put on Netflix in the background as they ate the takeout Lev bought. When he started to lose interest in whatever it was they were watching, Yaku slipped closer to Lev, leaning into his shoulder and placing a hand on his thigh as they sat on the couch. This was how their hookups usually started – they hung out. Because they were friends. And hanging out was what friends that have known each other since high school did. And then they’d have sex.

It was easy between them. They both knew when to cut the bullshit and cut to the chase instead.

But Lev didn’t do any of that this time. Where he’d normally shiver at Yaku’s touch and close his eyes, nuzzle into his hair and move his hands to run long fingers along Yaku’s waistband, this time all Lev did was put an arm around Yaku and pull him into his side. Even more off-putting, his eyes never left the movie.

 _What the fuck?_ Yaku thought to himself. _Maybe Lev didn’t get the hint or something?_ It usually didn’t take all that much to seduce him.

So he tried again. Yaku trailed his hand up a little higher along Lev’s thigh and moved his head so that his lips were on Lev’s neck.

“Lev, I’m getting a little tired…” Yaku whispered lowly.

“Hmm? You can fall asleep on me if you want. You should rest up, Yaku-san,” Lev replied, squeezing Yaku but still not losing his focus on the screen of Yaku’s laptop. “The movie’s almost over and I wanna know what happens.”

Yaku’s mind stopped in its tracks. What the hell was happening? Lev could be slow, but this was new. Subtlety wasn’t going to work here, so Yaku switched gears.

He climbed into Lev’s lap and kissed him. He ran his tongue along Lev’s bottom lip, then took it between his teeth and pulled ever so lightly. Lowkey, Yaku hated this position because it made him feel small, but desperate times called for desperate measures. 

“ _Lev_ ,” said Yaku breathlessly. When he pulled away to look at Lev, he saw in the way Lev’s bright green eyes widened that it finally clicked.

“Oh,” Lev replied blankly. 

There was a brief moment of hesitation in Lev’s eyes that Yaku wasn’t used to seeing. Normally after a kiss like that Lev was excited and handsy, not missing a beat to chase Yaku to bed and shed their clothes. It made Yaku’s heart drop.

“Wait,” Yaku started. “Do you not want to? I just thought…since I texted you...”

“No, I do!” Lev yelped suddenly, his whole body perking up. “I just…” he trailed off.

“Lev, it’s okay if you don’t want to. I’m so sorry I overstepped,” Yaku apologized, attempting to climb out of Lev’s lap, but was stopped by Lev suddenly gripping Lev’s hips.

“I do,” Lev repeated, calmer and with conviction now. He looked at Yaku seriously. “I want to.” And before Yaku could say anything else, Lev leaned in and closed the gap between them. It was soft and sweet, but as Yaku’s hands instinctively made their way up around Lev’s neck and threaded their way through his silver hair, it became hot and rushed. 

Yaku kissed Lev's jaw and neck and bit softly at a spot between Lev’s neck and shoulder that he knew would drive Lev insane. Finally ( _fucking finally_ ), Lev scooped up Yaku and they moved to Yaku’s room, falling back to their usual routine.

**_[Thursday, 3:15 am]_ **

Yaku’s thoughts were still in maximum overdrive when Lev rolled over and threw an arm over him. He was still fast asleep, his face completely peaceful as he pressed his nose against Yaku’s shoulder.

It was cute as _fuck_ , and Yaku screamed internally. This was getting out of hand. He sighed.

Sex was supposed to be therapy – Lev was supposed to keep Yaku distracted and make him come so hard he’d go straight to Dreamland right after and sleep like a baby. Then when the morning came he would wake up refreshed, he and Lev would part ways and everything would be fine and dandy and normal.

With a groan from the pressure of Lev’s long arm against his stomach, Yaku reached over to the nightstand to check his phone. He frowned when he looked at the time and put his phone right back. The blue light was just going to make Yaku’s insomnia worse. 

Yaku sighed again and closed his eyes, hoping in vain that it would drown out the worry swirling around his brain.

**_[Wednesday, 6:35 pm]_ **

Lev certainly wasn’t limiting himself to bringing Yaku food when he said he would cheer him up.

Yaku was splayed out on the bed with his hand over his mouth trying to keep himself from losing his goddamn mind over the way Lev was moving his lips expertly over Yaku’s dick. Lev’s strong hands kept Yaku pinned to the mattress as he teased him devilishly with his tongue. 

And maybe ‘teased’ wasn’t the right word for what Lev was doing to him, because while Lev was definitely taking his time, there was absolutely no malice or mischief in it. It was clear he wanted Yaku to feel _everything._

If Yaku weren’t so blissed out at the moment, he would daresay Lev was _taking care of him._ But that would be stupid. It was just a hookup. Right?

The hand Yaku had over his mouth was doing a terrible job of keeping him quiet as Lev continued to work wonders. Lev was keeping a steady pace, head bobbing up and down as a free hand twisted at the base, a movement that sent shocks of pleasure through Yaku’s veins.

Yaku wondered when Lev got so good at sucking cock. The silver-haired boy had still been inexperienced when they started their little...arrangement. His hands worked a little too quickly sometimes and there were a few incidents where Lev had been kicked in the face after accidentally scraping his teeth against Yaku’s dick. Did Lev hook up with other people? And if he did, why did that bother Yaku so much? They were never exclusive, after all. Yaku pushed the thought away just as Lev pulled his swollen lips away from Yaku’s flushed cock, glistening with pre-come and spit, to glance up at Yaku.

“How is it, Yaku-san?” asked Lev. His voice was so damn earnest like he was looking for actual constructive criticism on his dick-sucking skills. 

“You’re fucking great, Lev,” Yaku replied breathlessly, a hint of annoyance creeping through at the loss of contact. Lev beamed at the compliment. “But if you don’t fuck me soon I think I’ll die.”

Lev didn’t miss a beat after that – the next thing Yaku knew, Lev had slicked his long fingers with lube and was stretching him. The noises Yaku was making were involuntary and filthy, and he was so glad his housemates weren’t home to hear them.

“I’m gonna put a third finger in, okay?” Lev asked, and shit, when did he even put in a second? Yaku’s cheeks burned at the thought that he was horny enough to not notice, but he nodded through the embarrassment.

“Mhm,” he assented. He could feel his vocabulary going more and more primitive by the second.

Once Yaku indicated to Lev that he was ready (truthfully, even if Yaku hadn’t said the words explicitly, anyone with functioning ears could figure it out based on his mewls), the taller man removed his fingers, sheathed himself in a condom, and slicked on some lube. He moved up the bed to take Yaku’s lips in his, kissing him chastely – it gave Yaku a moment of peace before Lev lined himself up with Yaku’s hole and pushed in slowly.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Yaku hissed at the sensation, and Lev’s face scrunched up in concern.

“Yaku-san! Am I hurting you?” he blurted, his emerald eyes going wide.

“I’m fine, Lev, now move!” Yaku gritted his teeth as he adjusted around Lev’s cock.

For what it was worth, Lev was good at taking orders these days. He could be daft, unintentionally rude, and overexcitable, but he knew when to listen. He began to thrust slowly, picking up the pace as Yaku’s soft, muffled moans grew louder.

Whenever Yaku and Lev hooked up, it was always some variety of rough, teasing, if not a little rushed. Yaku liked sex hard and fast and Lev was more than happy to provide. But tonight Lev was steady and rhythmic with his hips, taking his time the same way he did when he had a mouthful of Yaku’s cock earlier. It was out of character, but Yaku didn’t have the mental capacity to be thinking about that while his mind was blurred with nothing but pleasure.

Without giving it a second thought, Yaku wrapped his legs around Lev’s waist – as if beckoning him closer would get him to go deeper. Of course, that wasn’t the case, but Lev leaned down to kiss Yaku in response. That wasn’t exactly what Yaku was hoping for, but he’d take it.

“You look amazing like this, Yaku-san,” Lev whispered, nibbling at Yaku’s ear. Yaku felt his face grow hot at the compliment. “You’re beautiful.”

Yaku didn’t know what to say. Usually, the only words that got tossed around when he and Lev fucked were soft swears and directions sandwiched between breathy moans and hard pants. Was Lev okay?

So Yaku did the dumb thing and tangled his arms around Lev’s neck and kissed the side of his head. “You’re great, Lev,” and fuck did he really just say that? Yaku scowled at his broken brain-to-mouth filter.

Lev hid his face in the crook of Yaku’s neck and took Yaku’s dick in his hand, stroking in a motion that left Yaku seeing stars. “I’m close,” Lev breathed.

Yaku felt the tension building in his stomach. “Me, too,” he replied into Lev’s hair. “Go faster.”

Lev obliged Yaku’s request and soon enough, Yaku was spilling over Lev’s hand and clenching over Lev as he came with whimpers of _fuck, Yaku-san._ The taller man flopped next to Yaku once he slid out, knowing better by now than to collapse on top of him. Yaku closed his eyes as he came down from his orgasm.

It was perfect. But there was something weirdly wholesome about the sex they just had, and it didn’t sit right with Yaku. Lev went to the bathroom to clean up and came back with a fucking _washcloth_ for Yaku...normally they just grabbed tissues from the box Yaku left on his nightstand.

 _You’re thinking too much into it,_ Yaku thought to himself as he wiped away the come on his belly. _Just go to bed and forget it._

“Are you feeling better, Yaku-san?” Lev asked, his underwear now back on. He was climbing into Yaku’s bed like he owned it.

Yaku tried to ignore the strange feeling of endearment he felt while watching Lev fumble with the covers. “Yeah,” he managed to reply. “Yeah, I am.”

**_[Thursday, 3:34 am]_ **

Lev liked Yaku. Lev caught feelings.

Yaku scowled at how much sleep he lost on that simple conclusion. 

He should’ve known, honestly – here he was making Lev out to be the oblivious one, but it was Yaku the whole time. This couldn’t have been the first time Lev had gone out of his way for Yaku or taken the time to make sure he felt good. But it was almost indistinguishable because for all the ways Lev was unaware of his surroundings, or didn’t know how to read the room, he always went above and beyond for people he cared about. He was affectionate and kind, and ever so genuine.

But he was also young. As far as Yaku knew, he was the first (if not only) person Lev had ever had regular hookups with. He knew from experience that it was easy to start liking the person you were having sex with whether or not you were friends to start. A pang of guilt struck Yaku’s chest at the idea that he may have been unintentionally leading Lev on. It didn’t help that as an upperclassman (let alone Lev’s friend), he should’ve known better.

Lev didn’t deserve that. So Yaku decided that come morning, he’d distance himself from Lev. They would still be friends, of course, but Lev’s romantic feelings for him needed to be nipped in the bud before he got hurt.

Yaku was doing him a favor, really.

The exhaustion of the day finally began to settle in Yaku’s bones, and to his relief, he felt his eyes start to flutter closed. His dreams that night were fitful and filled with visions of silver hair and piercing green eyes.

**_[Thursday, 10:03 am]_ **

No new messages – at least none from Lev. Yaku sighed as he walked to class after stopping by the campus cafe for breakfast after morning practice. Why did he even keep checking his phone? What was he waiting for?

When Yaku reluctantly got out of bed earlier that morning, Lev was already awake and getting ready for his own day. There was no morning-after breakfast fry-up like in the movies and romance novels (Yaku was a little embarrassed for having an inkling of expectation for one), just the tin-headed titan yelling out a muffled ‘good morning, Yaku-san’ while brushing his teeth. There was no well-wishing kiss as Yaku packed his things and rushed out to the gym, only a casual ‘see you later.’

There was no need to expect any sort of text from Lev unless it was an update on his budding friendship with the stray calico living in the alley behind the library or a screenshot from a Twitter shitpost that he couldn’t stop cackling about to anyone who’d listen. The usual. Either way, Yaku wouldn’t text first. There was no reason to.

Yaku groaned. He was going crazy. He wasn’t even 100% sure that Lev even had feelings for him like that, and yet his brain was in overdrive again. _What the hell is my problem?_

Finally arriving at the lecture hall, Yaku pushed all the thoughts of Lev to the bottom of his chest before it could get further out of his control.

**_[Thursday, 12:30 pm]_ **

There was a text waiting for Yaku when his lecture finished.

_lev: wanna get lunch after ur class yaku-san? i’m studying in the library but i’m boooored_

After agonizing over the situation all damn night, Yaku should have been strong. He’d avoid Lev, leaving him to find another lunch buddy and Yaku would find somewhere else to eat and go about the rest of his day.

_yaku: yeah sure i just got out_

_yaku: meet at the dining hall?_

Yaku Morisuke was not as strong as he thought he was. He kicked himself internally.

_lev: i was actually thinking somewhere off campus today :) i’ll pay!_

Yaku’s heart stopped. Lev was offering to pay for him. _Lev was asking him to eat out and offering to pay._

_yaku: where were you thinking?_

_lev: there’s a french inspired bistro that just opened, it’s a 10-minute walk from the main campus_

_yaku: ok i’ll meet you at the library and we can head out_

Not even five minutes later, Yaku was being squeezed and lifted inches off the ground by long arms and “Yaku-saaaan!” ringing in his ears.

On the outside, Yaku was emotionless. On the inside, however, he had to admit he kind of liked the attention Lev gave him. Yaku knew that was a little toxic of him, but maybe getting lunch would be the perfect opportunity to figure out what was going on.

Lev talked Yaku’s ear off the entire ten minutes of the walk to the bistro, but Yaku wasn’t paying much attention. He mumbled responses and gave affirming grunts, but his mind was running around the same way it was the night before. Lev didn’t seem to notice how out of it Yaku was though, and for that, he was grateful. 

His mind still seemed to be elsewhere by the time they sat down.

“Yaku? Yaku-san?” Lev called out across the table, bringing him back to reality.

“Huh?” he asked dumbly. _Good going, dumbass._

“The waitress is here. Do you know what you want?” Lev was gazing at him with his big eyes, and Yaku suddenly felt shy.

“Uh, just a croque madame for me, please,” said Yaku. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He wasn’t normally so awkward, especially not around Lev, and he hated the feeling.

He looked down at the glass of water in front of him and stirred the water, just needing something to do with his hands.

“Yaku-san are you okay?” Lev asked earnestly, taking a sip of his sugary bubble tea.

“Fine,” Yaku replied. “Just didn’t get a whole lot of sleep last night, is all.” It wasn’t a lie, but his statement didn’t give the whole story. 

Thankfully, Lev didn’t press further and went on telling Yaku about how annoying his morning class was and what classes he was planning on taking next semester. Their food came, and his thoughts threatened to drown out the conversation again and finally, Yaku couldn’t keep it in much longer.

“Lev, do you like me?” Yaku blurted out, completely interrupting whatever the half-Russian giant in front of him was saying about god knows what. He was staring at his half-eaten sandwich, avoiding Lev’s eyes. The situation felt like a ridiculous middle school confession.

So much for “distancing” himself from Lev.

“Huh...what?!?” The spoon Lev was holding clattered as it dropped against the table.

Yaku finally found it within himself to tear his eyes away from his meal. Lev’s mouth had dropped open and his eyes were wide.

 _Shit, shit, shit,_ Yaku thought to himself. “Uh...nothing, sorry,” he gulped, trying to cover. “The food tastes really good, this place was a good choice, Lev.”

Lev’s eyes narrowed, and Yaku felt fear creep into his bones. “No, I heard what you said clearly,” he imparted. “Just...what the hell?”

“I didn’t say anything,” Yaku lied.

“You did, Yaku-san, just now. I heard it.”

“So what did I say, then?”

“You asked if I liked you.” There was a mischievous glint in Lev’s eyes and a hint of a smirk on his lips as he said the words. Yaku didn’t like it.

“I never said that,” Yaku insisted curtly. He wasn’t sure why he was going through the effort of denying it, but he was nothing if not a man who stood his ground.

Yaku watched apprehensively as Lev wrapped a hand around the plastic cup of bubble tea, bringing the straw to his lips slowly. Without breaking his gaze from Yaku’s face, he said casually, “Well, I _do~_ like you.”

“HUH?!?” Yaku almost squealed but clasped a hand over his mouth as they were interrupted.

“How is everything?” The waitress asked as she checked on them and oh yeah, they were in public. 

Yaku hid his face in his hands but Lev was bolder than he was. “Everything’s _perfect,_ thank you,” answered Lev, taking another long sip from his bubble tea and keeping his eyes on Yaku’s face that was beginning to flush in embarrassment. The waitress smiled and went on her way.

It was a little shocking actually – Yaku forgot how scary and jarring it was when Lev decided to play mind games. Lev turned his attention back on the cowering chestnut-haired man in front of him.

“So again, to answer your question, yes, I like you,” Lev stated, more firmly this time. “Of course I like you.”

Yaku turned his head back up to search Lev’s face for a sign that this might be a cruel joke, but all he was met with was Lev’s face in his hand and a fond smile. It sent a shiver down Yaku’s spine and made his stomach tighten.

That smile told Yaku that he was going to need to skip the rest of his classes and evening volleyball practice.

**_[Thursday, 5:47 pm]_ **

Yaku woke up in the arms of a naked silver-haired giant, head settled perfectly on his chest.

They were covered in a layer of sweat, and it was admittedly kind of gross, but it was nice. Yaku finally felt at peace. (That also might’ve been the sleep he’d been able to catch up on with a post-sex afternoon nap.)

“Hmm, good morning, Yaku-san,” Lev rasped, burying his face in Yaku’s golden brown hair.

“It’s almost dinner time,” replied Yaku, voice still heavy with sleep.

“Well then, good evening.”

“You’re so dumb.”

“But you like me.”

Yaku curled in closer to Lev, tangling his legs with the taller man. He considered for a moment before replying. 

“Yeah,” he breathed. “I guess I like you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> yaku and lev are both idiots i love them
> 
> let me know what y'all think in the comments! next up in the series I'm tackling 'just like magic,' so take a guess at who the next pairing is :)
> 
> talk to me on tumblr over at [paynes-malik](http://paynes-malik.tumblr.com)! i should prolly change that URL soon LOL


End file.
